


Would I Rather

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Dean and the Reader have never gotten along, but Dean always wins the shouting matches. Or so he thought. One more fight reveals something about the Reader that she has never shared before, and it changes everything.





	Would I Rather

Sam flinched as he rounded the corner. You and Dean had control of the hallway by standing in the middle of it. The yelling was echoing to the point of painful. Other times when you two were that loud, it was because you were laughing at some antic of one another. It never seemed to bother either of you, no matter what kind of noise you were making. Not that the better times were the focus when Dean was claiming you took too many risks on the last vampire hunt. Sam was about to leave when you stopped yelling back. Like you usually did in fights with Dean. Sam stuck around to see how this ending would… end.

Dean scoffed as you silently took a step back. “What? No more to give me? Nothing else you want to get off your chest?”

“No.” You let out a deep breath.

He gripped your arm to keep you from walking away. “Why not?”

“Because I would rather lose a fight than lose you.” You coughed the choke out of your throat. “It’s always put up or shut up, right? I’d rather be silent than- We fight for a living. Don’t you think we could do with a little less put up?”

His chest heaved as his brain tried to catch up with what you said. You tried not to tremble as his hand slipped down your forearm to your fingers. “Lose me?” His tongue dashed out to wet his bottom lip. “As… as a friend.”

The pause between you was louder than the stutter of your heart.

“Friend. Of course,” you added with a soft smile. “This business doesn’t usually leave much room for them. I… I don’t want to lose one of the few that I have.” With a slight tug, you removed yourself from his touch, then walked away.

Sam filled in your spot and rested his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “You know this already, but she’s one a kind.” He stepped in front of his brother, breaking Dean’s gaze on your exit. “I bet if you think back on all your… disagreements, you’ll find you know her more than you thought. And realize how much she knows you.” With a nod, Sam moved to one side and nodded in the directing you left. “Now get out there.”

***

It was going to be hours before he could confront you. Garth and Charlie had arrived for some rare ‘unofficial-family’ time. Garth brought the card games. Charlie brought the booze. The mixture of Uno and bourbon probably wasn’t the best combination, but a tipsy Cas trying to understand the game was hilarious. And then Charlie started asking him questions. Questions where he didn’t understand the options.

“Why would I want to run like a sheep or sleep upside down… like a bat? I don’t do either since I have wings and angels don’t sleep-“

You laughed. “That’s not the point, Cas. It’s all hypothetical. And funny. Just pick one, then come up with two ridiculous life options.”

He thought for a minute. Then grinned. “Sleep upside down like a bat. I do not require sleep, but all the better to frighten Sam in the middle of the night when he raids the fridge.”

“I do not!”

Cas continued. “Y/N, would you rather… have to room with Sam when he’s congested for a week, or be stuck in another argument with Dean for… six hours.” Charlie elbowed him in the ribs. “What?”

A little on the nose, but you answered it anyway. “Technically I’ve already done the first option. And yes, Sam, you do snore. So, I know I can survive that. That’s my pick. Sorry, not sorry, Dean.” He shrugged with a smirk that promised some later lighthearted teasing.

As the game continued to round, you left once the focus wasn’t on you again. Using taking away the empty glasses as an out, you waved goodnight to Charlie and promised to see her in the morning. A few minutes after you were settled back in your room, there was a knock at the door. And Dean was behind it.

He leaned with one hand on either side of the frame, avoiding your gaze. “Would you rather slam the door in my face,” he started, “or let me in so you can punch me in the face for being an idiot?” He kept his eyes on the floor while you let him in and shut the door behind him. Dean tapped the side of his cheek and prepared himself for the hit.

You punched him in the shoulder and quickly kissed his cheek.

“Why’d you do that?”

“Because if I knocked you out, I wouldn’t know why you’re an idiot. Well, why you think you’re an idiot.” You sat on your bed and patted the spot next to you. “Care to explain?”

The wheels in his head struggled to find the words. There were a few false starts, but he finally got around to it. “Because I couldn’t see past winning an argument to see you. To see,” he motioned between you, “this. As more than… are we more than… um.” He scratched the back of his head. “I guess I always argued with you because that’s how I knew you were safe. You always dropping out made me think you were tired or hurt from the hunt. Scared me a bit.”

“And I get that. Felt the same way.” The bed creaked as you shifted. “But once I knew you were okay, I ended the fight the only way that seemed to work.” You chuckled. “Maybe we’re both idiots.” 

“I’m not going to argue with you there,” Dean chuckled. When silence took over, he picked at a loose thread in his jeans. “So.”

“So.”

Another pause.

Dean groaned. “My Chuck, we are so awkward.”

“Did,” you giggled, “did you just use Chuck’s name in vain? You are such a dork.” You shoved at his shoulder, laughing when he shoved back. “Might have to take you up on punching you in the face.”

He caught your swing. “Nope, you already punched me. No re-shots.”

You continued to poke at him on his way to the door. He flipped you around, pinning you, and tickling your sides. Soon, you were out of breath and so was he from laughing with you. And he was close. Chest to chest. His eyes darted to your lips. Since when were his eyes that that dark green? He cleared his throat. As he went to take a step back, you grabbed his shirt. His lips parted in a gasp.

“Y/N.”

“Dean.”

His tongue wet his bottom lip. “Are… are we doing this? I mean, do you-“

“I do. Do you?”

“Yeah,” he breathed. The puff that passed through his parted lips was cool on your forehead. You hadn’t realized your skin was so flushed. His thumb traced over your bottom lip. “May I?” he asked, leaning down and nosing across your cheekbone.

“Please.”

Your breath caught in your throat at the first touch of his soft lips. You opened up so his tongue could delve into your mouth. The alcohol from earlier was still part of his taste. Come to think of it, you probably tasted the same way. His hand cupped your face. The kiss turned from sweet and exploratory to conquering. The door pressed further into your shoulder blades, and you gripped tighter at his shirt. You kept tugging until he broke the kiss and removed it, dropping it onto the floor. Your shirt followed. Then his jeans and yours. Your bra.

Dean mouthed his way down your neck to between your breasts. He licked and sucked your nipples into peaks. All the while his hands kept hold of your hips, keeping you from bucking towards him. He kneeled slowly, kissing down your stomach, over your scars and rolls, and stopped to run his nose over the center of your panties. He pulled those down with his teeth. Then he was at your center, parting your petals and finding you glistening. You gasped as he flattened his tongue against you. Your hands flew to the back of his head and to his shoulder to steady yourself.

“Taste so good, sweetheart,” he purred into your heat. The vibrations passed along to you, spreading goosebumps in their wake. Your nails dug into his scalp, making him growl and lap at you hungrily. Your legs quaked, your weight completely held up by his grip on your waist. He sounded obscene. Groaning and slurping and gasping at the taste of you. With a whimper, your thighs tightened around his head. Dean probed his tongue deeper, then sucked hard on your clit. You came with a cry, clipped short by the continued pleasure he gave you by adding his fingers. The second orgasm crashed on the heels of the first. There was barely room to breathe.

Your back left the wall and your feet left the floor. Dean dropped you on the bed and slotted himself between your legs. Through lidded eyes, you saw that he’d gotten rid of his boxers. His length was ready and tall against his stomach.

“Are you still sure?” His pupils nearly covered his irises. “Or we can stop now and-“

“No!” you whined. “Please, Dean. Fill me up. Need to feel you.”

Somehow Dean understood the jumble of words and caged you beneath him. He brought his face nose-to-nose with yours, giving you nowhere to hide as he began to do as you asked. Moving slowly at first, Dean eased his cock into your heat. Impatiently you rolled your hips to catch the last inch or so, making his head loll to one side. The fullness of him had you gasping for air. Dean caught your lips, stealing it further. You clawed at his back and rolled you hips again. Begging. Needing him to move.

He did.

You screamed broken and already hoarse with pleasure. Dean felt so good. Made you feel so full. So hot and ready. You told him as much in stuttering jumbles and by pulling him closer. He bit at your pulse point, sucking what was sure to be a dark mark. You would wear it with pride.

It was simmering right under the surface. Dean’s release was too. His hips faltered in their pace as your walls contracted.

“Y/N-“

“So close, Dean. Please.”

“Cum, baby. Cum!”

He swallowed your last frantic sounds. Then he filled your mouth with his own wrecked groan. Dean helped you ride it out, thrusting slowly until you were too sensitive.

Chill bumps took over when he left the bed. You whined for him to come back with his body heat, but he cleaned you up with his shirt first. He pulled you close, smiling as you curled into his chest. When you still shivered, he pulled your sheets up. Dean chuckled.

“Would you rather… go to sleep and have morning sex, or have another round now and limp in the morning?”

You snorted. “I have a feeling that I’m going to be limping either way.” A yawn cut off your thoughts. “Sleep. Stay with me?” You wriggled closer to him as he tightened his arms around you.

“I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
